Season 7: The Missing Scenes
by IAlwaysWantToKissYou
Summary: Just a few little scenes that I would have liked to have seen throughout Season 7. Each chapter will be dedicated to one scene, and I will post in order of the airing timeline.
1. Selfish

Something was tickling his cheek. House was in that lovely and hazy state between a deep sleep and gradual wakefulness, but there was definitely something moving back and forth across his face gently. He was sure he had gone to bed alone last night. The first time in two days since an exhausted and stunning saviour in pink scrubs had stepped in to his bathroom and gave him his 833rd chance, but he was positive he remembered her leaving Sunday night. As his mind crawled towards fully conscious, he turned slightly towards the distraction and slowly opened one eye. Well, it was definitely Cuddy, but not as he remembered her. This Cuddy was in full PPTH battle gear; perfect make up, carefully styled hair, light grey suit over a not-cut-low-enough red top, and the ever present heels, which never failed to simultaneously arouse and terrify him. She was nuzzling her nose across his cheek and up over his own whilst gazing down at him, wearing the most dazzling grin he had ever seen. As his other eye opened he couldn't have not smiled back if his life had depended on it.

Cuddy's lips skimmed teasingly over his own before she pulled back slightly, one arm on either side of his head, "For someone who has been shot and punched more times than I can remember, you're very blasé about leaving your front door unlocked."

Chuckling, House's hands found her backside, smoothing over the cheeks and up her back until he reached her shoulder blades. Pulling her upper body back down towards him, their lips made contact and he murmured against her mouth, "I like to live dangerously," before kissing her hungrily.

One of House's hands moved in to Cuddy's hair and he tilted her head, looking for a better angle then deepening the kiss. He could feel his morning erection growing even harder, starting to strain against his pyjama pants, and needed to feel her against him. Using a hand on the small of her back he brought her pelvis down against his own, grinding up as soon as he felt contact, and groaned in to her mouth.

"Do we have time?" he asked breathlessly.

Cuddy took a second to process the question, her brain hazy with want. Glancing at House's alarm clock she didn't even really register the numbers, already nodding and sitting back to remove her suit jacket. Following her example House pulled off his t-shirt and watched as she unzipped her skirt, slipping it over her hips, "For the record, I was only coming by for coffee and breakfast."

House was fumbling under the sheets, trying desperately to remove his pyjama pants. Once they had cleared his legs and been thrown across the room, he moved on to his knees, reaching for the top she was still wearing and frantically pulling it over her head. Her statement finally reached his ears and he growled hotly against her lips, "Don't care," as his tongue found it's way in to her mouth and he pushed her backwards, still in her bra and panties, their heads now at the bottom of the bed.

Cuddy arched under him as his hips moved slowly, his erection grinding against her moist panties. His lips moved down her chin, his hot breath and wet tongue trailing along her jaw, a quick kiss placed below her left ear, then down her neck. He placed an open mouthed kiss to the top of her breast and a thumb ran over the nipple before the hand disappeared, as quickly as it had announced it's presence, in search of her bra clasp.

The bra was tossed over the side of the bed and his mouth descended, tongue flicking out against a nipple. His immediate plans, however, were halted abruptly when Cuddy pushed him back gently and reached down to remove her underwear. He couldn't help reaching out towards her sex, his fingers spread over her abdomen and his thumb finding her clit, even as his eyes questioned her reason for stopping him.

His thumb encouraged a loud gasp from her and her breathing was laboured when she spoke, "We're aiming for a quickie, remember?"

House grinned as he removed his hand, nudging her legs further apart with his knees, "Just as well we have twenty plus years of back dated foreplay to cash in on then."

He ran his hands over her thighs and up her sides before placing them at either side of her on the bed and pulling his hips back until the head of his cock was pressing deliciously at her entrance. Their eyes locked and Cuddy nodded. He stole a heated kiss from her lips before surging forward, both of them letting out strangled moans. House thrust his hips a couple of times until she had completely enveloped him, and without even moving, the feel of her around him had him unable to keep his eyes open and he pressed his face in to her neck.

His voice was muffled as he spoke, "Jesus Cuddy. That feeling is never gonna get old."

Her rand running through the hair at the back of his head, Cuddy moved her legs up and over his hips, her feet coming to rest against his ass cheeks before she thrust up, urging him to move. House pushed himself back up on to his arms and immediately started up a quick rhythm with his hips. He had been pretty much hard almost from the minute he opened his eyes that morning and he knew that he wouldn't last long. But, given that that was exactly what Cuddy was looking for, it only spurred him on. Cuddy tilted her hips up and his next thrust hit deeper, encouraging him to speed up and push in to her harder. Cuddy was mewling below him, writhing against the sheets, and her shoulders shot off the bed as his thumb found her clit again. She was pushing her head as far back in to the bed as she possibly could as she cried out, "Yes. Right there, House. Please don't stop."

That sight alone had House's balls tightening and a familiar tingling was moving from his thighs and up in to his abdomen. He worked his thumb faster against her, his hips frantically rocking in to her and he knew this was his home stretch. Cuddy's pelvis rose in to the air and everything seemed to stop for a split second before she began to buck wildly and the already tight walls of her sex closed in on his shaft. He could vaguely hear her calling his name over and over until all thought processes shut down and he thrust hard one last time, coming harder then he would ever have given a quickie credit for.

House's hips pumped forward gently a couple more times, completely out with his own control, and he ran his parted lips from Cuddy's cleavage to her mouth, kissing her lazily for a few seconds before toppling to the side and staring up at the ceiling, still a little dazed. He was concentrating on the decline in his heart rate when she started to laugh. They both turned to look at each other - he noted that Cuddy's mascara had smudged around one eye. Her hair was also in complete disarray, but he thought it would be rude to mention it. It being his fault and all - "I love that you're an atheist in every which way, except during sex."

He laughed and continued to lounge lazily on the bed as she got up and started to gather her clothes. She turned to him as she fastened her bra and he unapologetically stared at her breasts while she spoke to him, "There's coffee and a muffin in the kitchen for you. But I have to get going," she pulled her panties over her legs and over her hips before sitting down. When there was no response from House she glanced back at him. He was staring at the ceiling, his brow furrowed. Leaving him to his thoughts she picked up her top, but just as she was about to pull it on, she felt the bed shift and then House's hand run down the length of her back gently. When she turned to him again he was on his side, an elbow propping him up, and he clearly intended to share his thoughts.

"Do you think it'll always be like this?" He sounded like he was in awe.

One of Cuddy's sculpted eyebrows rose in question and he smirked at her, "The sex. Wanting each other this... Intensely. I'm not sure I'll even survive the honeymoon period."

Her red top was in place now and she was grinning as she stepped in to her skirt, "You said it House. Twenty plus years of foreplay."

Jacket now in place and looking almost as immaculate as she had before he jumped her, Cuddy leaned down and gave him one last, lazy kiss, "I'll see you at work." Her tone was intimate and his stomach actually lurched.

She was suddenly gone and he could hear her heels click through his apartment. As his front door closed behind her, he rolled out of bed and limped to the bathroom, wondering if he would be able to catch her in the parking garage.

* * *

_AN: I have a couple more missing scenes from Selfish that I want to write, as well as at least one for most of the other episodes of Season 7_. _This is obviously my jumping off point, so let me know if you think I should continue. I also wouldn't be opposed to requests. _

_Also, I have never in my life written smut before. It was terrifying.  
_


	2. Unwritten

Half full wine glass in hand, Cuddy padded barefoot from her bedroom back in to the dining room, glad to be showered and changed in to a tank top and shorts for bed. Marina had put Rachel to bed before Cuddy had even returned from Go-Karting. The nanny was surprised to see her home so soon, and she had had to explain that the dinner she and House had planned on sharing with Wilson and Sam had been postponed. Indefinitely, she hoped, but she kept that thought to herself.

Laptop open on the dining table, Cuddy returned to her seat in front of it, staring at the open report, but seeing absolutely nothing. She was too pissed off. And the fact that she was pissed off at herself just made it all the worse. She shouldn't have over reacted at House the way she did. Thinking back to how proud and child like he looked for having defended her honour, and the glare she had shot his way in return, had her groaning and dropping her head in to her hand.

Draining the rest of her wine in one long slug Cuddy reached for her Blackberry just as she heard the unmistakable roar of House's arrival. She froze for a beat. They weren't seeing each other tonight. And if they were, it would most certainly have been at House's place. Was this good or bad? Moving quickly from her seat she headed for the front door and opened it in time to see him dismount his bike and limp towards her. Cane in his left hand and rucksack in the other. Her stomach lurched ever so slightly as she watched his face for some kind of sign, but he gave nothing away until he was immediately in front of her. His eyes travelled up her bare legs and over her bedtime ensemble, a definite leer on his face by the time he reached her chest.

"Do you really think it's wise to answer the door dressed like that, Cuddy?" His eyes were sparkling as they met hers, and she smiled up at him even as her eyes looked heavenward, "I knew it was you. That crotch rocket doesn't exactly make for a surprise entrance." House grinned as he stepped in to her foyer and closed the door behind him, "No," his eyes widened dramatically, "But it does make for a very cool one."

Cuddy laughed throatily as she turned back towards the dining room, House following behind her. She sat down at her chair again, preparing to shut down her computer, when she heard House drop his rucksack at his feet and hook his cane on the back of her chair, his hand then finding her left shoulder and massaging softly. Cuddy closed her eyes briefly and leaned in to his touch. A tender kiss was placed on the side of her neck, then, "I brought you a heat pack for your shoulder," was muttered gently against her ear. Opening her eyes again, she turned towards him, his hand leaving her shoulder and returning to his full height as he watched her, warily she noted with some sadness.

"I'm really sorry, House." This had clearly caught him off guard. He tilted his head and cautiously responded, "For what?"

"For snapping at you. It wasn't your fault Sam crashed in to me," she watched as he nodded and the corners of her lips turned up slightly as she continued, "And I did appreciate you avenging me."

The corners of House's lips turned up to match Cuddy's, and he gently reached out to smooth his thumb across her cheek, "I wasn't mad, Cuddy. You were in pain," he shrugged a shoulder, "I've heard that people can be pretty mean when they're in pain."

Cuddy let out a gentle laugh as she rose from her seat, one hand coming to rest on his warm chest as she gazed up at him through her lashes, "Thank you." He nodded, a slight smile remaining on his lips and he reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek as he leaned in to press his mouth gently against her own. Cuddy rested her hands on his waist as she parted her lips. The hand cupping her cheek slipped back and into her hair, tilting her head to his satisfaction and kissing her languorously.

Feeling like she had lost all track of time, Cuddy guessed quite a few minutes must have past given her need for air. Pulling back slightly, both panting softly, foreheads resting together. House's hands were travelling slowly down her back and he squeezed her ass a little desperately when he reached it, pulling her flush against him,"Y'know, watching you metaphorically kicking Sam's ass was pretty hot. At least until she psychoed out anyway." Her arms were around his neck now, fingers running teasingly through the hairs at his nape, their mouths less than an inch apart, "I really hate that woman." House groaned appreciatively and his breath was hot against her parted her lips as he asked, "Is Rachel asleep?"

He barely gave her the chance to nod before his mouth captured hers and his tongue was stroking against her own. She whimpered as he walked her backwards and her ass hit the dining table, giving him the opportunity to grind his erection against her. Their mouths never separating, Cuddy pushed his jacket off his shoulders, registering it's dull thud as it hit the ground. His t-shirt followed and before she had his belt undone Cuddy found her shorts pulled down and his hands around her thighs as he lifted her to sit on the table. Their eyes met as Cuddy reached out to finish undoing his belt and his gaze followed her hand, watching as she won that battle and moved on to the fly of his jeans. She watched his bare chest rise and fall frantically, his excitement rising as his jeans fell to the floor and he watched her use one finger to pull the waistband of his boxers back and then down, her other hand finding his cock and squeezing gently before pumping up and down slowly.

House's eyes snapped closed and his head fell backwards, a low growl escaping him. Cuddy watched him with fascination. She really thought there was nothing sexier than seeing House this turned on. Her hand sped up slightly before House stopped her, his breathing heavy, "Be a pretty disappointing night if this ended in your hand." Cuddy grinned and ran her hands up his chest as he kicked away the jeans and boxers at his feet, stepping closer to her and pulling her hips forward to the very edge of the table. She felt like there wasn't even enough space for air to pass between them until she felt his hand move from her hip to her sex, finding her very wet and ready. As their eyes met she raised a challenging eyebrow and he couldn't help but grin as he pushed two fingers in to her and all the cockiness was wiped from her expression, her mouth falling open and a strained, "House," reaching his ears.

Even with her eyes closed she could feel his stare all over her face, taking in every minute detail and every slight reaction to his thrusting fingers. Her arms fell to the table behind her and she leaned back, eyes snapping open to the ceiling as he effortlessly found her G Spot and started to rub back and forth. She couldn't stop any of the moans that made it past her lips, and she just prayed that Rachel's room was far enough away that she wouldn't hear her mother being reduced to a quivering mess in the room they eat in.

The hand that had been gripping her hip travelled up under the tank top she was still wearing and across the length of her flat stomach. He caressed her chest, running his fingers all over her, back and forth, alternating between her neck, breasts and stomach. The added stimulation was enough to push her right to the edge, and when House's thumb pushed up and over her clit in one very sure stroke, she hurtled right off that proverbial cliff, her walls clamping down on House's fingers and her hips thrusting in absolutely no rhythm whatsoever in an effort to keep his fingers rubbing against her. House had continued his ministrations throughout her orgasm, prolonging it for her as long as he could, but when the aftershocks subsided and she was feeling a little bit sensitive, her hand curled around his wrist to let him know she was done.

Giving her a few minutes to recover, House bided his time nuzzling her neck, placing gentle kisses across the bare skin exposed to him. Cuddy's heavy hand soon found the back of his head and his eyes flicked up to meet her gaze. She smiled lazily at him and he pulled back, finding her shoulder blades with his hands and pulling her up towards him. His gentle fingers tickled her sides as he found the edge of her tank top and slowly slid it up her torso and over her head, dropping it behind her on to the table.

He placed two brief but tender kisses against her smiling mouth, "Well, if that didn't wake the kid, I think we're good to go." Her smile turned shy and she flicked her eyes away from his briefly before meeting them once again. When he leaned in again, she knew that his intention was to kiss any trace of modesty away. It worked.

She felt his hips shift and then the head of his cock was pressed against her entrance. He seemed to be waiting for her permission so without interrupting their kiss her hands found his ass and pulled him into her. He moaned loudly in to her mouth, before pulling back slightly and looking down to where they were joined. He pulled back a little and thrust forward again, this time gliding in to the hilt. His forehead came to rest on her shoulder and she knew he needed a few seconds to compose himself. She loved when he did that. Loved that he was so turned on by her that it almost overwhelmed him. Taking a steadying breath, House pulled back quickly, his hands frantically finding her hips, and telling her "I gotta move, Cuddy."

His pace was almost immediately frantic, but thanks to her first orgasm, it was working for her. It may not have been the fanciest sex they had ever had but neither of them were complaining. As House thrust in to her he pulled her hips forward to meet his on every stroke. It was fast, hard and sweaty and it was most definitely ensuring a second orgasm for her. Every groan that left him on a hot breath brought her closer and closer, and when he uttered, "Lise," with absolute adoration against her ear, her breath caught in her throat and she clung to his shoulders as she convulsed all around him. That was also the end for House and he followed right behind her, exploding in to her as her velvety walls milked him.

When they could both breathe at a reasonable rate again, House stepped back and sat himself heavily in the chair that Cuddy had previously occupied. She hopped off the table and picked up his discarded clothing, handing them to him as he rubbed his leg, "You okay?" House looked up at her, smirking at her state of undress, "Couple of Ibuprofen and I'll be good as nowhere near new." Her eyes were sad as she continued to watch him and he reached out a hand to take one of hers, "It was worth it, Cuddy. It always is." She nodded then, accepted what he was telling her and reached across the table for her tank top.

Both dressed again, House picked up his cane and backpack and gestured towards the foyer with a flick of his head, "As much as I don't want this to seem like a screw and run, I should probably go."

She knew why he wasn't hanging around. They had never spent the night together at her place. She had a child to consider after all. He was giving them both the necessary time to get to sleep overs and breakfasts spent with a toddler. This was still the honeymoon phase; the trials and tribulations of reality could be held off a little longer, and they were both more than okay with that.

With one last lingering kiss House was gone and she cringed at the noise of his motorbike roaring to life as she turned off the lights and headed to bed. The neighbours were not going to be happy when they were spending nights here, that's for sure. Under the covers and more than ready to drift off to sleep, she suddenly remembered the question she had meant to ask him. Why the hell had he taken them Go-Karting in the first place?

* * *

_AN: I actually had no intention of this being smutty, but there you have it._

_Apologies for the delay between chapters. I wasn't sure I was going to continue then I was struck with a little burst of creativity and this was the fruits of my labour. _

_If you enjoyed the read, I'd love to hear from you.  
_


	3. Massage Therapy

Cuddy felt the bed shift behind her and House's warm naked body was pressed up against her back, his arm wrapping around her bare waist, and his mouth opening on a huge yawn right in her ear. She elbowed him in the chest half heartedly and he chuckled, the low rumble vibrating against her. Unable to fight a yawn herself she turned on to her back and smiled as House immediately snuggled in to her chest like a large child. Closing her eyes and running her fingers gently through his hair, Cuddy knew they were both on the verge of sleep again, but they didn't have a lot of time before she had to get home and so she forced her eyes open and tried to move House from where he was draped across her. His only response was to grumble and tighten his grip around her, his head burrowing further in to her chest.

"House."

He didn't move, but she felt him sigh, "Cuddy."

She started to sit up, "I have to go soon. I'd rather not spend the whole time sleeping."

Managing to lift him off enough to drop him at her side, she smiled affectionately when he managed a sleep laden leer, his hand finding her thigh and creeping upwards, "We didn't sleep the whole time."

Halting his wandering hand she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Shivering slightly – tiredness and a lack of clothing making her feel the chill in the air – she stretched out her tired limbs, turning back to the bed. He looked on the brink of sleep, but one of his eyes was half open, lazily wandering the length of her, and he had the slightest of smiles playing on his lips, "I really really love when you don't have any clothes on, Cuddy," she laughed and started to walk towards his bedroom door, hearing him continue to mumble to himself, "Truly is one of the best things I've ever seen."

From the hall Cuddy found her bra and panties, putting them on quickly, before continuing to the living room, finding her jacket at the front door, her shirt on top of the piano and her skirt in the doorway of the kitchen. They had barely made it in to his entryway before she had been shoved against the nearest wall and their mouths had gone to battle. Who knows how long they had been there, but it was only when she felt his hands on her thighs, her skirt being desperately shoved upwards, that she regained her senses and managed to guide them in to his apartment. They hadn't even made it to bed; tumbling from the hall on to the bathroom floor, House unable to resist the urge to tell her they were lucky it was her ass that broke the fall.

Returning to the bedroom, Cuddy dumped her clothes on the first flat surface she found before turning back towards the bed. House was now sitting up, leaning against the headboard, his hands searching under the covers. Spotting his briefs on the floor, she tossed them to him, forcing a sarcastic, "Thanks," from him as he removed them from his head, "But that wasn't what I was looking for. Where are the X Box controllers?"

She shrugged as she joined him beneath the covers once again, and he surprised her by leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder before resuming his search. He found them tangled up in the blanket at the bottom of the bed and grinned at her triumphantly as he handed her one, settling back down beside her.

As the game loaded she could feel House glancing in her direction, and he eventually found his voice, "You okay?"

Cuddy turned her head towards him, and smiled, hopefully reassuringly she thought, "Yeah. I'm fine."

He continued to watch her, "You seem... A little bored. If you wanted we could go out more," he shrugged one shoulder a little self consciously and his gaze shifted to the controller in her hand, "I mean, I don't want you to think that I'd be a total dick about it if that's what you want."

Her hand found his cheek, "We barely have any time together as it is. I'd rather spend it just you and I," she lifted his chin with a finger and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, "But when there comes a time that we're not so limited, then sure, I'd like us to go out on occasion."

One side of House's mouth lifted and he followed her retreating mouth, "Well, I'm not opposed to showing you off once in a while." Her smiling lips met his, "You charmer, you."

The game menu blared to life and House kissed the tip of her nose quickly before fixing the pillows behind him to his satisfaction and settling in. As they prepared themselves for battle, she heard his voice once more, "There's no one who can make staying home and playing video games as interesting as you, Cuddy."

They didn't look at each other, but she grinned, and he knew she had heard him.

* * *

_AN: To the, probably 3 people who actually read this, I'm sorry this one is so short, but I was in the mood for fluff and this little story was the product. I promise I will try my best to get another update done ASAP. I think I have another scene in mind for Massage Therapy. _

_If you guys have any suggestions for upcoming episodes, feel free to make them and I'll see what I can do._

_Reviews are just lovely.  
_


	4. Massage Therapy II

House could hear Cuddy's voice and Rachel's giggles from the kitchen as he searched the floor for his shirt, pretty sure it had flown in the direction of the closet last night. Not seeing a crumpled pink mess anywhere he looked up and around, spotting it folded on top of his jeans on the chair. He shook his head in despair. She seriously folded his dirty, unironed clothes? Her craziness really knew no bounds. Pulling on his shirt he decided it would probably be wise to put on his jeans too. His first morning in the Cuddy household would probably go a lot smoother if he didn't terrify the kid, wandering around her home in his briefs. Dressed and as presentable as ever he headed in the direction of the voices. Well, one voice. He could no longer hear Cuddy but Rachel was happily babbling to herself. As he entered the kitchen he could see that she was directing her attention towards a fluffy long eared dog wearing striped dungarees, but she immediately noticed him, her hand pausing halfway to the stuffed animal's mouth with a Cheerio, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied quickly as he passed behind her on his way to Cuddy and the coffee maker. She had turned at Rachel's greeting and was watching his approach.

"Morning." She sounded a little apprehensive, obviously not sure how he was going to feel this morning. In reply, House's arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her soundly, before leaning back against the counter and watching her try to hide a smile behind her mug, "I thought you'd be sleeping in."

He shook his head as he reached for a mug then the coffee pot, "I need to go home and get changed before work. And I didn't want to be lounging around in bed when the nanny comes in to rifle through your stuff and try on your shoes."

Cuddy scoffed and turned to the fridge, finding the milk for him, "You want some breakfast?"

House cast a quick glance in Rachel's direction, finding her engrossed in her toy and Cheerios once more, then turned his back, pinning Cuddy in against the counter, his arms leaning on either side of her, and shielding them from little eyes, "No. What I wanted was a little first sleepover celebratory morning sex," he whispered.

She smirked up at him, "That is not a type of sex."

He laughed and placed a wet kiss under ear, "It could have been," now kissing along her jaw he stepped even closer to her, "What about when Marina gets here?"

Cuddy laughed and pushed him back a little, she noted that his eyes were unfocused, which only made her laugh a little harder, "When Marina gets here, what?" At his answering raised eyebrows, she shook her head, still amused, and stepped away from him, "Sorry House. You're just gonna have to hold out for second sleepover celebratory morning sex."

She took a seat at the table next to Rachel, and he chose the seat across from her. The kid was suddenly quiet and all her attention was focused on House. Cuddy looked between them before trying to divert her daughter's attention back to her breakfast. Rachel, however just continued to watch House as he sipped his coffee, her head slightly tilted, and what he could have sworn was a slightly amused expression on her face. Suddenly she held out her stuffed dog to him, and House looked to Cuddy, who offered nothing but a shrug, before he looked back at the kid, tentatively taking the toy from her.

"Uh. So. What's this guy called?" He was trying. He really was. He better get some serious Cuddy points for this. With both of them.

Rachel grinned, clearly delighted that he was interested, "Max! He's hungry. You make pancakes?"

House wasn't sure if this was a genuine request. He looked at Cuddy, still holding that ridiculous dungaree clad dog, and from the way she was looking at him it was obvious she was just curious as to what his response would be. "Do we have time?" She nodded, and he held the dog up to his face, "Well Max, it looks like you and the little ladies are getting pancakes."

He couldn't help but smile as the kid squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, "Don't you feed her?" he directed at Cuddy, and she laughed as he headed to the stove.

* * *

As they finished off their breakfast, everyone turned at the sound of a new voice when Marina announced her arrival. Pleasantries exchanged, Cuddy kissed Rachel goodbye before heading out of the kitchen, he assumed to collect her briefcase and other such necessities. Before he followed her he leaned down to the kid and stole a piece of her cut up pancake quickly, "Are my pancakes better than mommy's?" He smiled as Rachel nodded enthusiastically, "Well make sure you tell her that the next time she makes 'em."

He could hear her humming happily behind him as she chewed on her syrup drenched breakfast and he continued to smirk as he met Cuddy at the front door, holding out his rucksack and jacket for him, "What are you so smug about it?"

"Not a thing, Cuddles," he took quick advantage of her not having a free hand, one of his finding the back of her head and pulling her towards his waiting mouth, kissing her thoroughly and leaving her a little breathless, "I'll meet you at my place in 10 minutes. You can help me with my shower."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him as he took his stuff from her, but they both knew she'd be there.

* * *

_AN: So, two short chapters makes one for one long one, right? Ah well. Maybe the quick update will count for something._

_You guys have been lovely with your reviews so I wanted to give you more as soon as I possibly could. _

_I know that this doesn't really jive with House's interaction with Rachel in the actual episode, but I'm a sucker for House/Rachel scenes and wanted to do this.  
_

_Hope you're still enjoying.  
_


	5. Unplanned Parenthood

His earlier words echoed in her head, 'How about a little something extra when you get home?', as she beamed at him, taking his hand and guiding him in to the bedroom. She would never admit it to anyone, let alone him, but his use of the word 'home' had really done something for her. It had sounded so foreign coming from him, yet the domestic connotations had thrilled her more than she ever would have expected. Teamed with the idea of him helping her out and babysitting, well she might as well have been completely absent from the meeting she had just come from. House had been very much the only thing on her mind.

Turning them so his back was to the bed, she pushed him gently backwards with a hand on his solid chest until he was forced to sit down on the edge. She took his cane from him and tossed it in the direction of the pillows then stepped in to the v of his legs and ran a hand through his hair as he gazed up at her. She noted with amusement that he looked ever so slightly frazzled.

"Thank you for tonight. I really appreciate it."

House nodded emphatically, his hands finding the edge of her skirt and creeping up to the back of her thighs, "Yeah yeah yeah, let's get to the showing appreciation portion of this evening."

Her smile widening, Cuddy leant down to meet his waiting mouth, the control being offered to her completely as he did nothing but respond to her. She kept the pace slow and her kisses light but teasing. Slowly building the heat in the pit of her stomach and savouring the feeling before the inevitable explosion which would turn that very simmering heat to a roaring fire. When her tongue finally stroked against House's something seemed to snap for him and suddenly the ball was back in his court. She felt one of his hands make contact with the back of her head – keeping her as close as possible throughout their now hungry kiss – while his other found her ass in an attempt to pull her hips forward. Cuddy resisted though, pushing back against his hand and prising her mouth from his. House's look of sheer exasperation and slight annoyance did not last long when one corner of her mouth rose in a smirk and she dropped to her knees in front of him.

He watched her descent as her heated gaze met his through her eyelashes, "You might be the best girlfriend in the fucking world, Cuddy."

She had started in on the buttons of his shirt – what the hell was his obsession with pink lately? - and raised an eyebrow at him. A hand came out to tuck a curl behind her ear and his thumb ghosted back and forth across her temple, but his cheeky expression was in direct contrast to his touch, "You know I'm not a fan of the 'L' word during sex," her blush encouraged his smirk and she knew he was thinking about the same thing she was, "Unless we're watching it, but that's only when I've been a really good boy."

The last button was undone and she left his shirt hanging on his shoulders, one finger running down the slice of chest she had access to, slowly down his stomach until she reached the waistband of his jeans, her fingers dancing across it and watching as his muscles clenched in response. Or was that anticipation?

Drawing out the act for as long as possible, without being considered cruel, Cuddy unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and drew them, along with his briefs, down his legs, just enough as was necessary. As House's hips settled back on to the bed and his insanely hard for-not-having-been-touched-yet penis slapped against his stomach, Cuddy drew a delicate finger up the underside of him, following the visible vein there before brushing her thumb across the head. He let out a ragged breath and she was mesmerised by the rise and fall of his chest as he sat back to lean on one arm. When she dipped her head to kiss the tip and her tongue followed the trail of her finger in reverse until she reached his balls, she felt his hand settle in her hair and she let a small smile reach her lips. A lot of women hated when guys did this during a blow job, but Cuddy had never been one of them. She loved when House's fingers would clench against her when she focused on a particularly sensitive spot, or would guide her to exactly where he needed her most. She was also more than aware that House was never a bigger fan of blow jobs than when she kept her work clothes on. It surprised her when, not too long in to their relationship, he had confided that as much as he certainly didn't dislike getting a blow job while she was naked or a walking confirmation that Victoria had absolutely no secrets, it was on a completely other level when she was on her knees in her suit and pumps.

As she took the tip in past her lips her hand found the base and slowly drew up as her mouth descended, forcing the first real moan from House. Her eyes followed the line of his stomach up and over his chest to his face. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were closed, head tilted up, and as always, his reaction only served to encourage her own arousal. Closing her own eyes, Cuddy's mouth worked harder and her hand sped up, a whispered, "fuck", from House letting her know that that was exactly what he needed. The pressure of his hand did not increase on her head, but his hips started to rise off the bed in short urgent thrusts. She concentrated her mouth completely on the head of his cock while her hand took care of the rest of him, knowing that was just how he liked to be taken over the edge.

He groaned her name louder than was probably appropriate with a sleeping toddler next door, and with two more slightly forceful thrusts in to her mouth she knew he was going to come. Normally she had no qualms about swallowing, but she wanted to give him a little extra incentive for the the next part of his reward. Pulling her mouth back she continued to jerk him in her hand as she watched him; thighs tensed, stomach muscles clenched tight, chest heaving, eyes screwed shut, and then he called out most unnecessarily, "Cuddy, I'm gonna come," at which point he did. Most of his semen fell on to his chest and stomach, but she used what had dripped on to her hand to spread over his cock, keeping the sensitive skin lubricated as she pumped him slower and gentler now, making sure he was completely through.

When House was coherent again, he looked from the semen on his stomach to Cuddy and she grinned at him mischievously. He raised his eyebrows, "You decided that I'm too many calories?"

She laughed then genuinely amused, as she used his knees to push herself up off the floor, her hands finding the edges of his shirt and pushing it down his arms, "I just wanted to make sure you'd be joining me in the shower. Figured you'd want to get dirty before you had to get clean."

House looked at her as though she had completely lost her mind while he kicked off his jeans and briefs, "If you think I needed any sort of encouragement to join you in the shower then you clearly underestimate how hot you actually are."

He stood then, completely naked, and smacked her ass, "Go get the shower started and I'll be there in a minute."

Nodding, Cuddy grinned as she started to unbutton her shirt, throwing it over her head as she reached the bathroom door, knowing full well that House was watching her.

Waiting until he heard the water turn on House grabbed his jeans and quickly pulled them on, wiped his chest and stomach on his discarded shirt with a slight grimace and then headed for the bedroom door.

He really had to check on Rachel before he accepted any more thanks for keeping her alive.

* * *

_AN: I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope someone enjoys reading it half as much._


	6. Office Politics

As Cuddy left her office the Blackberry in her hand beeped to life with a text. Checking her inbox as she continued on her journey she shook her head and let out an almost silent chuckle when she saw it was House asking her to meet him in Exam Room 2 in five minutes. She would be seriously worried about him if she didn't make it through a week without receiving a similar message at least once a week. Never once had she obliged, but it certainly didn't stop him. As she passed the very exam room House had his sights set on for some afternoon delight, the door suddenly opened and and arm shot out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside.

Cuddy was startled for only a second as the door closed behind her and she watched House turn from her and limp towards the exam table before hopping up to sit on it.

"How mad would you be if I fired Masters?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes before dropping her gaze back to her Blackberry. If she was going to be having this conversation she could at least check her e-mails whilst doing so, "Umm, very," she looked back up and watched as House spun round on the table to lie down, "Unless you had cause," he turned to look at her and she continued, "Real cause. Cause that a human being would consider cause."

He waved an arm at her, "Never mind then," turning back to look at the ceiling he started to twirl his cane, "She's got principles. She's like the love child of Einstein and Mary Poppins, " His eyes met hers again, "She didn't even get Einstein's hair."

She laughed at that declaration and gave up on her e-mails, taking the few steps that would bring her to the exam table and placing her hands on the edge next to his hip, "It's worth having someone on the team who doesn't see the world entirely in shades of grey."

House rolled his eyes and his shoulders came off the table as he leaned forward for emphasis, "It is grey!"

Cuddy humoured him and let a small smile reach her lips as she leaned in to make full eye contact, "To you," she gave a small shrug, "She has a fresh perspective." Starting to turn away she shot at him, "Unless that threatens you."

He sat up quickly and reached for her, "It does not..." When she smirked he stopped talking, realising exactly what her game was, "You thought I'd get defensive. Keep her out of pride."

They were both smiling now as she replied with dreamy eyes, "Girl can hope."

She stepped between his knees, really hoping he would accept her final point, "I gave this a lot of thought. She deserves a chance. A real chance."

They watched each other for a few seconds as he processed before he nodded once quickly. He wasn't convinced, that was clear to her, but he seemed to accept that this was important to her.

Breaking the silence Cuddy waved her Blackberry in his face, "And stop sending me booty call texts."

House grinned and his hands found her hips, pulling her a little closer to him, "Nope. One day I'm gonna catch you in just the right mood and then at least one of the stories I tell Wilson about nailing you all over this place will be true."

She raised one eyebrow at him and his grin only grew wider, "I'm kidding," his hands smoothed from her hips to her butt cheeks, "I only tell him the stories that actually are true. 'Cause let me tell you, they are all worth telling."

He tightened his hold, expecting her to pull away, but she surprised the hell out of him by genuinely laughing, her hands finding his shoulders, "What can I say, House? When you're right, you're right," she leaned forward and he could feel her breath on his lips when she almost whispered, "Just try not to make Wilson feel too bad about his sex life with Sam."

At that their smiling mouths met and her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her flush against him. She knew this probably wasn't the wisest move she could ever make, but sometimes he was far too hard to resist, and really it was only a kiss. 'An extremely hot kiss', she thought, as his tongue stroked hers and he let out the tiniest of groans. One of his hands smoothed up the length of her back and in to her hair and she was extremely glad she had foregone her suit jacket that afternoon. The hand on her butt tensed and pulled her hips in to his and he groaned again, this time a little louder, as he rubbed himself against her. Cuddy knew that was her signal to stop and she started to slow their kiss down. His mouth eventually started to comply, albeit reluctantly, when suddenly the door to the exam room opened and Wilson entered calling House's name.

They had had no time to separate their bodies but Cuddy pulled her mouth from his so fast that he was completely dazed. As his eyes found Wilson his thought process finally caught up and he turned her so that she was still between his knees but kept Wilson from getting an eyeful of his obvious arousal. Thankfully, his girlfriend was more than willing to do the talking. Unfortunately it was a lot of talking.

"I'm so sorry Wilson. We don't usually do anything like this," House's eyes met Wilson's over her shoulder and he gave an exaggerated nod, indicating the opposite, but it wasn't missed by Cuddy and he was promptly elbowed in the chest for his lie, "I mean, not that we were really doing anything anyway. It was just a kiss. I am allowed to kiss my boyfriend, and I know we probably shouldn't kiss in the hospital, but I mean it's not illegal..." As she felt House's hands squeezing her hips slightly she knew it was his way of telling her to shut up, and when she realised Wilson hadn't said a word yet, she thought that was probably best.

She watched uncomfortably as Wilson started to laugh and held up his hands, "Hey, you don't need to explain anything to me. I'm just thankful. That's probably tame compared to what I could have walked in on."

Behind her House began to chuckle and when Wilson stepped forward to high five House over her shoulder she threw her hands in the air and directed a, "Oh for God sake, grow up," at both of them as she stormed towards the door.

Just before it closed behind her she heard House's voice bellowing out of the room after her, "At least Wilson knows I'm not a liar now."

She put her hand out to push the door back open and glare in to the room, the expression directed at both men indicating that they were being warned.

In the most comical fashion she had ever seen they both immediately stopped laughing, and House croaked out, "Love you."

When she heard Wilson mutter, "Whipped," she couldn't help but laugh on the way back to her office.

* * *

_AN: My sincerest apologies for the length of time it has taken me to update. I just lost my mojo a bit after Bombshells, which I'm sure most of you can relate to. _

_I promise that I will try my very best to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible. I may have to skip A Pox On Our House though as my little brain cannot think of any missing H/C scene for that episode. I'm willing to consider requests though. _


	7. Small Sacrifices

Leaning back against the bar on one elbow and a drink in his other hand House watched the many couples and small groups dancing in the middle of the huge and very plush wedding reception. He had missed the ceremony and couldn't deny that had been slightly on purpose, but at least Cuddy hadn't seemed any more pissed off at him because of it.

He had made it to the reception on time for the lavish meal, taking the empty seat beside his girlfriend and attempting to give her a quick kiss, which landed on her cheek when she turned away from him slightly. His gaze had flickered over to Wilson and Sam and he could see they hadn't missed the cold shoulder he was getting. They all exchanged small talk as they ate and when the empty plates were being collected by wait staff he had moved his seat closer to Cuddy's and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. She had turned her head towards him and when their eyes met he had given her the most genuine slight smile he could muster. Her eyes had visibly softened and she gave him a small smile in return, leaning back to relax in her seat. His arm had found the back of her chair and as he listened to her discuss with Sam the upcoming changes in her radiology department he gently stroked his fingers up and down her arm. Very quickly he had tuned out from the conversation, absorbed by his own thoughts. His mind swirling with images of Cuddy as a young bride. Wondering the circumstances of such a marriage and the subsequent divorce. It didn't fit with the Cuddy he knew. The person he had known for more than twenty years.

And so he found himself now at the bar, his jacket and tie removed since dinner and behind him in a heap, the same thoughts running through his busy brain. A part of him knew this would be a delicate subject for Cuddy. If it wasn't he'd already know about it, straight from the horse's mouth. But he couldn't stop the overwhelming urge to use this piece of information for his own benefit. To prove that he wasn't the only person in their relationship to tell a lie, and to maybe even give her a push to tell him all the details. There was no way he couldn't say anything. It was a black mark on his Lisa Cuddy file and he had to know what the hell had gone on.

First and foremost however, as the crowd shifted slightly and he could see their table - Cuddy turned side on and smiling wide as she spoke animatedly to Wilson and Sam - he decided that what he wanted right then was to dance with her, and maybe show her off a little in that absolutely breathtaking dress. He finished the drop off Scotch left at the bottom of his glass before shrugging in to his jacket and stuffing the tie in his pocket. He made his way through the crowd until he reached her, smirking as the whole table turned their attentions to him. Cuddy was watching him, half amused half wary, which only served to up his smirk a notch.

"Lisa Cuddy, you may not like me very much right now and you're probably going to tell me to go to hell, but I'm willing to take my chances. So if you wouldn't mind taking pity on a poor middle aged cripple, I would very much like to attempt a dance with my girlfriend."

He watched as Cuddy glanced from him to Wilson and Sam, both of whom were staring at him slack jawed, before she rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine," she raised a warning finger at him, "But you grope me even once and chickens will continue to be choked for longer than you even thought possible."

Holding his hands up in immediate defeat he nodded before offering his free hand. She laced her fingers with his and followed him to a free spot on the dancefloor.

He let his eyes roam from her probably ridiculously expensive designer shoes and over her satin covered curves as she swayed before him, "Someone looks lovely tonight."

She smiled coyly, "Thank you."

House pointed to himself and his eyes were bright and amused, "I meant me."

His smile grew as she laughed, but he was completely sincere when he gave her another once over and told her, "Someone else looks simply stunning," then as their eyes met, "That was you," the sparkle returned to his eye as he gestured across the room with his head before continuing, "And the blonde at the bar."

Cuddy's finger found his chest and she prodded slightly, "Just to be clear, this whole little act isn't gonna work. I need an apology, not flattery."

His eyes never left hers as she spoke, before he offered back, "It's not an act. It's a wedding."

The expression she sent his way told him she wasn't buying it, "Yeah, you hate weddings."

Nodding in acknowledgement he replied, "I thought I did. Turns out I've never been to one."

She was incredulous when she asked, "Never?"

As she started to turn before him, still moving to the music, his eyes fell to her ass, "Turns out they're kinda fun."

He wasn't sure if he took a step towards her or if she took a step backwards but his groin was very suddenly snug against her butt, and after 9 days of not being able to touch her, his reaction was pretty instant. She knew exactly what she was doing if the slight tilt of her head and smug little smile she wore was any indication.

When his hands came to rest on her hips he saw her eyebrow raise and leaned forward to whisper, "Y'know, for someone who was so adamant about not being groped you're being an awful tease."

She threw a smirk at him over her shoulder, "We're just dancing, House."

He could feel himself getting hard and his fingers flexed on her hips, his nose moved her hair away and his lips moved against the shell of her ear, "I realise that. But since we haven't had sex in roughly 200 hours I'm just the slightest bit frustrated."

Her butt moved against him purposefully this time, "Slightest?"

House placed a kiss below her ear, then to the side of her neck, and finally her shoulder, "Okay, you've made your point. Any chance you have a babysitter for the whole night?"

At that, the motion of her hips stopped and she turned back towards him, "It's not that easy, House," but then her suddenly laughing eyes looked at his crotch pointedly, "Now why don't we go get some Champagne before you ruin those pants."

Well, he knew he definitely wasn't getting back in to her good graces, or anywhere else for that matter, any time tonight, so he supposed it was now or never on her mystery marriage as they moved to the edge of the dancefloor.

Champagne glasses in hand, he watched Cuddy watch the bride and groom dancing, "What would you wear?"

* * *

As he lay alone in his own bed that night, his eyes on the empty pillow beside him that he was sure, if he was stupid and sentimental enough to investigate, still smelled of Cuddy, he admitted to himself that maybe, just perhaps, having to be right wasn't the be all and end all. And for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt his pride beginning to cave.

She had told him point blank that she didn't want him to change, but on some matters, it might not be so bad to do just that.

* * *

_AN: Well, I did promise a speedy update with this chapter, and once I started thinking about this episode the story just poured out. I'm sure some of you are wondering why I chose not do missing scene for the end of the episode since that would have been the smuttier option, but I was just so annoyed that they cut away from the dance when they did that I **had** to write this instead. _

_I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and as always reviews would be delightful.  
_


	8. Larger Than Life

_AN: First off I'd like to apologise to everyone who has this story on their favourites and to those who have reviewed. I've really really wanted to write more for you guys but it just wasn't happening and I couldn't force it. _

_Hopefully there will still be some people out there willing to read this story, and I hope you enjoy this new installment._

* * *

Dina and Danielle continued to argue; their classic argument resonating from the TV as he closed his eyes, rested his head against the back of the sofa and let the Scotch warm his insides. This used to be as close to bliss as he could fathom. Used to be. Now, it all just felt a bit… Flat. He really had been desperate for some time to himself. No Wilson and his woes or Cuddy and her expectations. Now that he had it, it felt like a hollow victory.

His eyes opened and he looked around the room. It was too quiet. He missed her home – the mundane sounds of dinner being prepared or Rachel rebelling against bath time. His thoughts irritated him. Was this really where he was at now? Unable to spend one measly night away from his girlfriend. He sighed heavily as his eyes landed on the phone, but before he even really tried to talk himself out of it he had picked it up and was dialling.

"Hello." She sounded slightly harassed. Guess it was bath time.

"I lied to you." _What the hell was wrong with him?_

There was a long pause and then, "Okay. You planning on telling me what about?"

He leaned forward, placing his glass on the coffee table and resting his head in his now free hand, "I didn't go bowling with Wilson. And I told him I was going out to dinner with you."

"Couch, Scotch and Real Housewives of New Jersey?" She didn't sound mad. There was a touch of affection in her voice.

He nodded despite her not being able to see him, "Yeah."

"House, when you want time to yourself all you have to do is tell me. The manipulation isn't necessary."

He chuckled slightly, "Old habits and all that." She laughed a little. "Thing is; now that I have the time to myself it's not as great as I remembered it."

"So call Wilson and go bowling." He could hear the grin in her voice and he couldn't help but smile.

"Can I come over?"

"You can. Now let me go or a very sticky and whiny Rachel will be the one keeping you company."

* * *

She was soaking in the tub by the time he got to her place and when he appeared in the bathroom her smile was smug.

"Oh shut up." He leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her mouth before sitting on the tub edge.

Her smile grew, "I didn't even say anything."

He dipped a hand in to the water and ran his finger down the length of her midriff, "You almost done in there?"

She nodded and stood up, grabbing her bath towel and wrapping it firmly around herself.

He fingered the knot keeping the towel closed, "You really need that? I've seen you naked before. Many, many, _many_ times."

Cuddy laughed as she stepped over the edge, "And I'm sure you'll see me naked again. Maybe even tonight. Don't pout."

As she turned to head towards her bedroom House followed and managed to snag her hand, stopping her in the doorway. Pinning her against the frame he threw his cane towards the bed and ran his hands down her arms, lacing their fingers together when he reached her hands.

"I'm sorry I lied."

She nodded, "I know."

He leaned down and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. His lips moving against hers, completely unhurried. Cuddy's hands left his and she wound her arms around his neck, one hand finding the back of his head. This seemed to encourage him and his kiss deepened, his tongue gaining entry to her mouth and encouraging a whimper from her. It felt like they had been kissing for hours when suddenly he felt her hands at his waistband and his jeans were popped open. He pulled back slightly, panting for breath and watched her hands disappear into his briefs, his eyes closing again when she wrapped her warm hand around the length of him. He kissed her again as she stroked him a couple of times and then she was gone. His eyes snapped open and she was turning him to stand fully in the doorway. She then returned to his jeans and briefs, pushing them down his legs. She knelt to remove his sneakers and socks then his clothing was thrown in to the nearest corner. When she stood again she kissed him once, twice and then stepped back, her hand reaching for her towel.

As the ends parted and the towel dropped she told him, "You might want to hold on to the door frame."

And because he couldn't think of anything smart to say he did as he was told and watched her return to her knees. He was in her hand again and he stared at the ceiling. If he looked down this was over. Her tongue ran the length of him from base to tip and then her mouth closed around the head. His grip on the door frame tightened and his groan was primal. She moved forward and took the rest of him in to her mouth, bobbing back and forth and removing him entirely at some points to nuzzle at his balls. It both thrilled and appalled him how good she was at this. As she took him all in, his tip hitting the back of her throat and then sliding perfectly down his hands came off the door frame to hold the back of her head. He thrust in to her mouth as gently as he could but as he hurtled towards the end his brain lost all control of his hips. When Cuddy began to hum he gripped her hair and a loud moan was wrenched from his throat as he came and came and never thought he would stop coming. His cock slid from her mouth and the rest of his spent body joined her on the floor. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and she remembered the same look in his eyes from the days of too many Vicodin. She smiled. He was high on her.

When he could finally speak and his eyes focused on her smiling down at him, "What the fuck was that?" wasn't really what she had been expecting.

There was a pause and then they both dissolved in laughter as she eased down to rest her head on his chest, his heavy arm coming around her and pulling her close, "I mean I'm not complaining. No sirree, but fuck Cuddy you could have killed me."

"Obviously the sound of you apologising makes me extremely horny. We probably don't have to worry about that happening again."

At that his hand came down hard on her ass cheek and she let out a yelp, but before she could protest he had her pinned beneath him, arms above her head, "So what are we going to do about you?"

One perfect eyebrow was raised, "I think you're looking at quite a refractory period, House."

He grinned, "Oh, I can use my mouth for more than just apologising."

With that he disappeared from her frame of vision and she stretched languidly in anticipation.

* * *

Much much later, when he really should have been in bed, House sat on the couch in his briefs and t-shirt, Scotch in hand, watching Teresa chase Danielle. He smiled blissfully. This had been the right decision. Cuddy stirred slightly, stretched out on the sofa and her head in his lap. His free hand stroked down her back and she remained sound asleep.

Couch, Scotch, Real Housewives of New Jersey and Cuddy. He much preferred the revised list.


End file.
